Club Penguin/Tutorial
Welcome the 's Club Penguin Tutorial. This is our guide to play Club Penguin. Creating your Account and Activation Naming *In order to play Club Penguin, you need to create a penguin, which means that you have to make an account. Go to this website and click "Create a Penguin". Name your penguin whatever you wish, however, inappropriate names will either be: *Renamed to P(numbers but will eventually get its normal name back). *A box that says "That penguin name is not allowed." will appear. Colors When you make a penguin, the penguin has to be a certain color. You can choose from these colors: If you do not like your penguin color, or if you want another, you can always buy new colors from the Clothes Shop for only 20 coins, even if you're a non-member. E-Mail Settings and Password You will then need to make up a password for your account. Try to make it hard to guess in case someone wants to hack you. An effective one would be to have both both letters and numbers. A very strong password would include both capital letters, lowercase letters, numbers, and symbols (Ex: !, @, #, $)You will then need to put in your email. Example *Password: Password123 *E-Mail: myemail@example.com Account Activation After the account creation, you will need to go to your email inbox and click on the link that came with it. This will activate your account for playing. If you cannot click on the link, then copy it (highlight the link with your cursor, right click, and click Copy); then paste it into the address bar (right click on address bar, then click Paste). Then press enter, and it will activate it. Starting the Game Log into your penguin, which will appear in the middle of the screen. You will then find yourself in the game! Your name will appear as P(your id) for the first 2–3 days. Don't worry about getting lost, as you can't ever be lost in Club Penguin Island, since you can always use your Map, on the bottom left hand corner, to instantly take you somewhere else. First, try going into some of these buildings. Have a look around, go upstairs and check a few things. Once you've done that, go out of the Town and explore. If you think you've had enough, ask people to help you by starting the game. You can always ask an experienced penguin to tour you around! This will help you a lot, and Club Penguin has a special touring feature too. Playing Mini Games When you explore, you will often find yourself near a minigame - or another penguin asking you for a minigame. If you want to know more about this, click here. Play these games and you'll earn coins. Coins can help you buy clothes, furniture, or other objects for your penguin. Puffles Once you have gotten yourself started, there are many other things you can do with your penguins. Once you have 400 Coins, you can buy Puffles. Puffles are small creatures that come in several different colors, each having a different personality. You have to feed, bathe, and let them sleep every day or they will run away. See this article for more information. Category:Walkthroughs